


Simple Joys

by StarlightCaptivator



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alt-Mode Sexual Interfacing, Animal Instincts, Knotting, M/M, Please take that last tag extremely seriously lmao, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sibling Incest, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightCaptivator/pseuds/StarlightCaptivator
Summary: Sometimes, Minimus can be known to indulge his brother.





	Simple Joys

**Author's Note:**

> [How could I not though](https://78.media.tumblr.com/18395101b202906c0d3ddc46be8bb422/tumblr_inline_pd2g5iUP9x1qlpg2c_500.png)

An insistent nudge came at Minimus' hip plating.

He ignored it for the moment, instead opting to lazily drag a digit across the screen of his data pad, determined to finish the chapter he was reading.

The nudge came again; tentatively at first with a certain kind of unsure hesitation that Minimus knew was entirely a facade.

Minimus considered, but did not bother with resetting his vocalizer or clearing his nasal passages with a sniff. His brother would wait or -

Instead of a nudge came a soft scrabbling of gentle claws at his shin, accompanied with a soft and hopeful whining.

Minimus let out a great sigh, and turned what only could be described as the fuzzy optic at his brother, sitting at his feet in his irreducible form. It was a mistake, as Dominus took to slowly swishing his overly fluffy tail to and fro, and letting his glossa lull out of his snout with a pant.

"Dominus-"

Finally acknowledged, the turbofox in front of him nudged him once more, and this nudge came with a more internal one to match - one from their spark bond.

" You are _ridiculous_." He stated, and his twin let out a soft chuffing noise in response. Dominus acknowledged his ridiculousness, and countered it by daintily lifting a paw to place right on Minimus' knee.

"And insistent. " Dominus stared at him as if he wasn't one of the smartest mechs on all of Cybertron and did not understand exactly what he was saying. An insistent pulse throbbed across their bond, and Minimus let out a massive sighing vent.

He squinted down at the turbofox before him, before setting his data pad aside. Dominus reacted by leaping back with a spirited yip.

" You will be helping me back into my armor however, you know how much I dislike taking it on and off."  Dominus' entire body appeared to wiggle in response - " else you can expect to sleep outside of our bed for the foreseeable future."

Dominus' his ears pressed back on his head, but his incessant wiggling continued.

Minimus stood with another put upon sigh, and it was in short order that he had made his short walk to their bedroom with Dominus prancing merrily after him as if he wasn't the lord of a prestigious house.

Such behavior! Minimus wasn't sure where it came from.

Still, it'd do to make him wait a little for it, so Minimus regarded his closet slowly, any trepidation would be covered by the faux coyness.

He really didn't like changing out his armor, or reducing down. Not only was it more efficient to remain in one form whenever possible, but simply it was more comfortable, to let one's systems sink in and integrate fully into a frame for everyday life. 

A wordless pulse of empathy came across their connection, empathy and gratitude. Dominus felt comfortable in whatever form he took, and thus was the crux of his fight for that, for everyone. 

But, he also had certain desires, and manifested them as such, with such playful approaches and propositioning.

In times like these, Minimus couldn't help but indulge him. 

So, he stepped into his closet, and assisted by a clever in-wall drone programmed to do just this, disrobed his outer shell. 

It always took a few minutes before he could step out, with his connection points integrated so deep, but step out he did in his smallest, most irreducible form. 

He staggered for a moment for the bevy of sensory information that flooded over his frame, but was quick to right himself. A down-side to being mostly without-kibble in this form was that such a complicated transformation left a myriad of sensors to make him into what he truly was. 

Primus, he was going to be feeling this interface for days. 

Dominus began to circle him, as if that was much the point. 

Minimus eyed him a for a second as his frame primed itself, before taking off in a flash. 

Complicated though his transformation was, he was in peak physical condition, and although he wasn't fond of being so small those protocols and instincts snapped into place as if he'd never switched them off. 

As a sleek turbofox, without a mane or a extra bulk on his tail, or long decorative antennae on his ears, it made it sparklet's play to bound to one side and then the other and out of the room around his brother, systems already ramped up with the simple knowledge that Dominus would give chase. 

It was all-too easy to sink into the bond and let the chase take him away. 

Dominus let out a short bark and came after him with the zeal of someone previously deprived, but as the one smaller and more efficient, Minimus was faster. 

Minimus was out of the hall and into the hour proper before Dominus was even out of the bedroom, and it was short work that had him out in the kitchen and then their main living area. Behind him, Dominus' claws scrabbled on the smooth floor in pursuit, and he could hear the short panting bursts that he let out with each stride. 

Without a second thought, Minimus turned into another hallway, slipping by a set of what had essentially become unused guest rooms. 

The end of the hall opened up into a lovely semi-circle sitting room and exhilaration pounded through a hard beat in his spark, for the predicament he'd happily put himself in. 

He turned himself to a stop, knowing his back paws were likely putting scratches into the floor and finding himself unable at the moment to care. Instantly a plan formed, for if his pursuer couldn't catch him here, where the pair of them would be bathed in light from the huge windows framing the space. 

And me, the thought managed to break through, as Dominus slowed upon approach, some sense of wonderment coming from his side of the bond. 

Minimus took his advantage where he could take it, and took for a mad dash at his brother, fully intending to dance around him and back into the maze that was their wider estate. 

For if he was to be a prize, he'd be one that was earned. 

Dominus, through bond or through familiarity, seemed to cotton on to his plan immediately for the change in his posture and the way his plating fluffed to make him appear larger. 

With a burst of speed behind him, Minimus took a misleading step to the right before attempting to leap clean over him, but in this instance, Dominus was ready for him. 

Only an exciting, sharp sting of denta on the body of his tail was all the warning Minimus had before he was tumbling helm over pedes, and Dominus was tumbling with him, moved by his sheer momentum. 

They crashed into the wall as a unit before coming to a skidding stop, just out of the range of the light pouring in.

It took Minimus a moment to regain his senses, but doing so he found himself pinned by Dominus' bulkier frame, and the turbofox in question peered at him from where he'd unceremoniously left himself flopped down over most of Minimus body. 

His optics were bright, and in no time his glossa flicked out to lap gingerly at Minimus' shoulder as his tail wagged proudly behind him. 

_He'd won,_ that expression said. 

_He'd won, and he'd like his prize now_ , his expression and the heat coming off his frame said. 

Minimus chuffed, half amused by his antics and mostly impressed that he'd managed to catch him, where in the not-so-recent past the two of them would still be on their ways, with Dominus hot on his heels and the promise of an interface to exhaust both of them to a lump oftentimes literally around a corner. 

On days like this, however, Minimus knew when he was bested. 

The instant that concession could be felt through their bond, Dominus rose off him. He still watched him warily for a moment, as if Minimus would try and bolt, but Minimus had no such plan. 

Instead, he took to a slow stretch out where he lay on the floor, letting his body re-calibrate in a languid moment of relaxation before he slowly tucked his legs under his body and brought himself to standing. 

Dominus took to snuffling at his face and frame, and the circling the pair of them took to was far more about posture and instinct than it was about Minimus trying to decide if he was a suitable mate or not. 

Sure enough, however, Dominus postured as if to show his luxuriant plating, his strong build, and his handsome audio-enhancing antennae. He was a specimen of a turbofox, didn't Minimus know. 

In his root mode, Minimus might've rolled his optics and pulled his sparkmate down on top of him for being so silly when they were already bonded, joined together at a quantum level. 

In his irreducible alt-mode, Minimus let out a soft growl and a quick, non- threatening snap at the end of Dominus' snout to tell him get on with it. 

To punctuate his desire to an unmistakable point, Minimus turned his rump towards Dominus and laid his tail aside in open invitation. 

Dominus was there in an instant, ears perked high and nose snuffling, all of his concentration was focused down to that small point that was the entrance to Minimus' valve. 

It didn't take a turbofox's nose or instinct to tell that Minimus was wet, revved by their short bout of play. 

It also didn't take a glossa, which was at about the point that Minimus flattened his ears to his helm and whipped it around in a short, sharp bark with denta bared. Dominus skittered back that smallest bit, baring his denta as Minimus bore his in turn, but the playful nudge over the bond showed that he wasn't offended by this reminder to get back on task. 

Minimus could especially tell that his brother wasn't offended when he finally came into position behind him, and mounted up on to his back with a sure movement. He dropped his weight onto his front legs in a facsimile of a proper presentation, an instinct-based calm washing over him as Dominus' newly emerged spike tried to find his valve by feel alone. 

It took a couple tries, with the attempts thoroughly wetting Minimus' underbelly in the process, but it was in short order that Dominus sunk home, letting out a triumphant trill in the process. 

And then with the first hard snap of Dominus' hips, they were off to the metaphorical races. 

Each sensor in Minimus' valve felt to be almost hyper-sensitized in nature for the lack of direct contact in so long, and Dominus' spike was unyielding in it's conquest, with each thrust spearing him down to an assault on his ceiling node. 

It was in no time at all that Minimus' charge was ramped to redline, and he'd have had some kind of good grace to be embarrassed about how good he found the sensations and how close he was already if not for his form. Instead, he let his glossa lull out of his mouth at a pant, and pushed back into Dominus' thrusting, reveling in the rythmic, rutting strokes and the slight resistance he felt at his entrance that could be none other than Dominus' knot. 

He couldn't help but squeeze, spurred on by the pleasure and the closeness and the volley of pure, unadulterated joy filtering through their bond. He had his mate, and his mate was happy, finding pleasure in him as good as he gave it. 

Above him, Dominus let out a growl of possession and no little faded triumph before clamping his needle-sharp denta onto his scruff. His paws pulled in tighter, as if there was any chance of Minimus getting away- as if he'd want to get away- through increasingly jerky strokes, and it was with a soft whine and a final push in that Dominus lodged fully into Minimus' valve and overload overtook him. 

The pressure of the knot forcing his calipers open to hold and the concentrated pulses of conductive transfluid brought him to a peak of trembling fullness, suspended weightless on a sea of sensation before it all came down into a release stronger than any he'd felt in a long while. 

 

He came out of his pleasure- fueled reverie to a slight, sharp tug at his aft end. Quick as a whip he whirled his head about, snapping again without contact in a warning. Dominus looked at him like like he couldn't believe Minimus was suggesting they stay there like this for the foreseeable future, with Dominus nearly squishing Minimus' smaller frame into the flooring. 

Quicker than his snap had been, a singular image floated over their bond, a dry illustration more than anything suggestive or experimental. Dominus stilled in consideration, having taken to lapping gingerly at Minimus' scruff in apology, before he gingerly planted his front paws to one side on the ground and awkwardly brought a back up and over so that they'd end up aft-end to aft-end. 

Minimus huffed, in some sort of half-not-really-irritated and half-sated amalgam, tempered in part by the whole satisfaction and no small amount of appreciation from his bondmate. 

Oh, the things he did for love. 

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about tagging this "if you read this, you're a furry" but I think if you've reached this point, you know that already. ;D 
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♥


End file.
